The first time I ever met you
by Specialshipping19
Summary: Percy forgets Annabeth! TT TT Major The Son of Neptune guesses that I have!


The first time I ever met you…

Ships: Percy x Annabeth…?

Ok, so Percy gets hit in the head with celestial bronze and can't remember anything. Annabeth has to do something! Takes place after the Battle of the Labyrinth, a week later. Percy was fighting…you'll see!

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, watching her (boy) friend fall to the ground.

"Percy, are you alive?" asked Annabeth, shaking him gently. She felt his pulse. He was alive, but unconscious. She cried tears of joy.

"Is he ok?" asked Thailia, coming over.

"He's fine, but…celestial bronze sword…on his head? He's bleeding…badly. Any salt water?"

"No…but the Long Island Sound should have him ok."

Annabeth dragged Percy to the Sound. She put him where the waves could wash over him.

"…"

"He's breathing more steadily," Thailia pointed out," but…he might have a scar."

"Ugh…where am I?" muttered Percy, getting up and rubbing his slowly healing wound.

"Percy!" Annabeth ran forward, hugged him, and smiled.

Percy looked at Annabeth with confused eyes.

"Who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ha-ha, I know, in The Lost Hero, they are saying Percy lost his memory, and we are yet to find out until The Son of Neptune comes out, Fall 2011. Though, this is sort of based on that, I just wanted to create a dramatic moment. This is just a side-note. XD (^_^)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Thailia's POV

Percy's expression was so blank, and Annabeth's tears were so genuine, I believed it was true.

"Percy…how could you…?" Annabeth stuttered, tears streaming down her face.

Percy looked taken back.

"My name's Percy? What's yours? Uh…why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

I refused, though, to let Annabeth be hurt like this. Maybe Percy was joking?

"Stop. Percy. This. Isn't. Funny!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulders.

"Uh…what's your name?" He repeated, his blank eyes showing he truly wasn't joking.

"Thailia…I don't know what happened," Annabeth whispered, her eyes puffy from crying.

"We should take him to Chiron. He hit his head badly; he now might have amnesia!" I steered Percy towards the big house, walking towards it.

"…" Percy looked at me blankly.

All of a sudden, a giant pit scorpion appeared out of the woods, running towards our spot.

"Thailia…shoot the scorpion, please," Annabeth said, glancing at the scorpion nervously.

"Ah! It's on my shoe!" I screamed, looking at the hideous monster on my sneaker.

Percy looked scary. He was all red, like he was mad, and his sea green eyes almost looked luminous. The Sound, about a quarter mile away, burst forth from its shore and covered the scorpion with scraps of celestial bronze that apparently was on the beach during the battle of the Labyrinth. The scorpion turned into a chalky powder, disappearing in the ocean's waves.

"Woah," mumbled Percy, collapsing on the spot. He was pale and was unconscious.

"Looks like that wound was worse than we thought," Annabeth reasoned, examining Percy, " He usually can do that without too much trouble."

After dragging Percy to the Big House, Chiron walked up with concern.

"What happened?" He asked.

We retold the event: How he had battled Ogeleus, the demigod son of Janus, who had come to get revenge, and the head injury that gave him amnesia.

"Oh dear," said Chiron," a demigod son of Janus? God of doorways, endings, beginnings…oh dear."

"Can you heal him?" asked Annabeth desperately.

"Yes. A little ambrosia and nectar, maybe a bit more because of his use of his powers…He can probably sustain that. He is Poseidon's son, after all. His amnesia, though, won't really go away for a while."

"What!"

"Well, Annabeth, bye, I need to go," I said, waving, "Artemis is calling."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

You probably know where this is leading. Uh, this is a 'one-shot'. A long one, because people always complain about how short my stories are! Side note! d(_)b

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

No one's POV

"Wuggah?" asked Percy, getting up and rubbing his head.

"Percy! Your awake!" cried Annabeth, rushing into the room.

"So…my name's Percy? What's yours?"

"Annabeth, Percy. Here. You should have more nectar."

Percy gripped the glass of nectar, and sipping it, he suddenly gulped it down. Steaming, melted chocolate chip cookies were streaming down his throat, liquid desert, and the taste- a mom's cookies, gooey with love. He didn't remember his own mom. How could he?

"I feel better," Percy said, "But, where was I when I woke up earlier? The beach? Can we go back there?"

"Sure, Percy. We always went there."

This is a long one-shot, no? And, I found out, if you twist a certain purple dinosaur, the dinosaur looks like a snake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Percy's POV

The trip with that girl-Annabeth- was not good. My head ached and my ankle hurt. Once I got to the ocean, though, my aches and pains seemed like they were getting farther and farther away, melting off, leaving on only relief. I stepped into the tide, and I felt like I was getting less stressful, more carefree. I walked further into the waves, and the sunset was beautiful. Something dawned in my mind, but I couldn't quite reach it, just like when I was shorter and couldn't get something on a tall shelf.

I had a feeling that I knew Annabeth, too, but she was just as strange as the girl in the silvery clothing with the bow and arrow. I walked over to Annabeth, and looked at her with big, sad, eyes, hoping the message was clear: _Help me get back my memories. It's sad and scary without my memories of you._

She looked at me with eyes that were hard to read, but I think she was trying to tell me: _Come over to me, Percy. I'll help do something. Maybe more than you need. Quiet about what I do, though._

I walked over to her, and she did something I didn't expect. She kissed me. I was kissing her back, and my memories ignited. I remembered the first time we met, the quest we did together, our times with each other. I looked at her with eyes that said it all: _The first time I met you, I was Aqua and you were Brain. We were rivals. Now, what do you think? _

_**This is SS19! I will be publishing a Fruits Basket story, featuring Tohru x Kyo. I know that they got married already in the saga, but I want to do stuff like this. Also, did you know in the Vietnamese zodiac, the rabbit replaced by the cat? I'm sorry, Momiji, but that's true. Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda forever! I thought they'd end up together since the fifth volume.**_


End file.
